Legion Squad Silverbow
'' "Girls!! We got a job to do! We always get our job done for the Legion, for the Marauder and for eachother. We have never lost a sister yet and we will not start today"'' -Sergeant Jackie Silverbow before a mission during the Roman/Ironhead War Legion Squad Silverbow '''or '''The Huntresses are the second Legion Squad of the First Regiment of the Ironheads. They are the oldest squad of the Ironheads and have won many honours and victories. Roster Sergeant Jackie Silverbow Sergeant Jackie Silverbow is the oldest and most experienced of all the Huntresses. She was born in the late 19th century and was a veteran of the second Titanomacy. The betrayal of Artemis sent her into the ranks of the Ironheads. She has proven time and time again to be a superb leader and comrade. Corpral Mallory Osborne Corpral Mallory Osborne was once the youngest and least experienced of the Huntresses, only being recruited to the Hunters of Artemis shortly before Artemis' dealings with deamons. She joined the Ironheads with little understanding what it ment. However over the past 4 years in the Ironheads she has fought her way to becoming Corpral of the Huntresses and one of the most dangerous of the Squad. Specialist Arya Sully, Biomancy and Pyromancy Arya Sully is the only elf in the squad. She comes from a high ranking Elven family and through that obtained a very high education and magic skills. She left this bourgeoisie life to find purpose. She found this in the Hunters of Artemis, shortly after the second Titanomacy. The betrayal of Artemis hit her at a very personal level and swore alligence to the Ironheads. She has proven to be a extremely important asset for the Ironheads. Specialist Rose Hastings, Communication Rose Hastings, a young mortal. First an Ironhead then sent to the Hunters of Artemis for advanced training. Rose is incredibly skilled and astute in communications and wishes to continue her education in technology. Medic Tamie Gibson Tamie Gibson is the daughter of Apollo and served as one of the Ironhead's most senior medics. Her positive attitude and sense of humor has changed a defeat into a moral victory. Her skills in healing are taught daily to new Ironhead medics and she continues to strive for excellence in saving lives in the middle of combat. Heavy Weapon Arika Oakdottir, Grenade Launcher Arika Oakdottir a dryad in the Huntresses. Her skill in defeating large, armoured and dangerous monsters have become legendary in the history of monster hunting. It was she who posed the idea that her squad should write a book on every tactic to slay monsters; How to Hunt the Beasties by The Ironheads. A best seller on the Demigod Market. Hunter Monica Oreus A tough daughter of Hermes. Monica is by far the most stealthy of the Huntresses. After her training with the Hunters of Artemis she began work on fabrics that change colour to the enviroment, furthur improving her skills of stealth. As a gift a dwarf named Floki Granitehide, infatuated by her beauty and skills made her a vembrace with a hidden blade. Hunter Ashley Robertodottir Ashley is the most tactic savvy of the huntresses. A student of history. Before joining the Ironheads, this young mortal attended Univercity and majored in History. In battle she wields a mighty axe and shield. Hunter Taylor Russ Ms Taylor Russ is a Dryad. A skilled killer at long range, her longbow has slayn many beasts and deamons. Taylor is also incredibly skilled in killing with long hunting knives. Hunter Brittany Engvall Brittany Engvall is unique in the squad for she bears a mighty 50. cal Sniper Rifle. When the rest of the squad's to do not have the range or power she brings death with her skill and trigger finger. Specialization The Huntresses serve the legion in many different ways. They preform long range scouting, guerilla operations, assassinations and sometimes terror tactics. Often deploying far away from the rest of the legion they must rely on themselves with little to no support. They have been known to use, seduce or manipulate factions off of eachother to complete an objective. Skilled assassins and guerilla fighters. Enemies rarely know who they are fighting and from what direction. In peace times they will often hunt wild animals, steal from farms or weave clothing for the legion. Equipment All of the Huntresses carry silver bows and a quiver packed tightly with many different variants of arrows. These arrows range from simple steel or Celestial Bronze to exploding to even net launchers. This varaity gives them great flexibility and reliablity. Their armour is generally very light. Rarely being anything more than greaves and vembraces. Helmets have large visors and powerful communication and sensory equipment. They wear light, but very strong leathers and fabrics to give them speed and decrease weight. They often paint their armour constantly depending on the enviroment and seasons. Their weaponry is generally very simple, light and easy to carry. This includes small shields, short swords, short spears/javelins and pistols. Huntress Rose Hastings carries a large amount of communication gear and spare technology. Arya carries a very old and magicaly elvish Polaxe. She uses is as her magic staff and primary weapon. Arika carries a custom Grenade Launcher built by dwarvish smiths. Category:Iron Legion Organization Category:Ironhead